<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switch by pseuds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261011">Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuds/pseuds/pseuds'>pseuds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, CPR, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, Sperm Donor, clinic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuds/pseuds/pseuds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun ends up being the replacement dummy for a CPR session, eventually becoming a sperm donor in the university's clinic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm aware that there are protocols when it comes to sperm donation, but in this fic we ignore all of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun doesn't know why they have to do a recap of basic first aid especially since he’s a pre-law student, but he's thankful. He knows he needs to stop staring – if the shit-eating grin on Johnny’s face is anything to go by – but his eyes remain glued on the boy in front of him, who made stretching a gauze pad look like the most interesting thing Jaehyun’s ever seen in his entire life. Lee Taeyong, as their professor introduced him earlier. Assistant of the day. Majors in biology. Interns in their university-wide health clinic. Part of the honor roll. Really attractive. Has soft, delicate features. Probably has a girlfriend. Jaehyun hopes he’s gay.</p><p>Their professor continues to tackle some points about basic first aid, but it all just goes straight over Jaehyun’s head. He’s too busy admiring how deft pretty boy’s – <em>Taeyong’s</em> – hands are in twisting the triangular bandage around his own arm, with occasional help from their professor, until it’s cast in a sling. His hair flops to his eyes and Jaehyun itches to push it away. Their professor says something again and Taeyong removes the sling. He wraps it around his torso and Jaehyun honestly has no idea what he’s doing, but he swallows thickly as Taeyong’s upper half is fully wrapped in the bandage. Other images start popping into Jaehyun’s brain, and he mentally kicks himself because he literally just met the guy ten minutes ago, for God’s sake.   </p><p>“Dude, tone it down a little,” his best friend, seatmate, roommate, and probably the most annoying person to exist, says. Johnny gives him a smirk. “You look like you’re about to leap off your seat at any moment.”</p><p>“Shut up, he’s not even looking at me,” Jaehyun retorts, which is true. Ever since the pre-med student stepped into their classroom, not once did he even send a glance in Jaehyun’s direction. Which is fine with him. At least he can ogle without being caught. He’ll probably find a way to catch his attention later and maybe get his number, if Jaehyun’s lucky.</p><p>Apparently, he has no need to do so as Taeyong’s eyes begin to scan the room. It lands on him before he can even avert his gaze and Jaehyun’s heart stutters out of its ribcage. The older boy smiles and Jaehyun is hit by how it’s the loveliest smile he’s ever seen, reminding him of springtime and hyacinths, and Taeyong just continues to pin him under his gaze as if waiting for something – for what, Jaehyun has no idea – because his heart’s beating so fast and he briefly wonders if people can really be this pretty. Taeyong’s mouth opens and he’s saying something, <em>what is he saying</em>, and he’s mouthing something familiar, something he –</p><p>It clicks just then that he’s saying <em>his fucking name</em> right when Johnny elbows him hard. “Dude,” he hisses, jerking his head towards their professor.</p><p>Jaehyun’s ears burn as he realizes that their professor, along with every single one of his classmates, is staring at him.</p><p>“Jung,” his professor calls out. “Don’t make me call your name thrice.”</p><p>He flushes a deeper shade of red. “I’m sorry, sir.”</p><p>“Well, are you willing to help us out over here? Or will you continue to … ogle at Mr. Lee instead?”</p><p>There are a few snickers and Jaehyun is pretty sure his entire face is burning. He absolutely did not want to see Taeyong’s reaction to that – <em>at all</em>.</p><p>Which is a lie because Jaehyun did sneak a glance. Taeyong is watching him with an amused expression and it just makes Jaehyun blush even harder. Is it too late to drop out in the middle of the semester? Apparently so because his professor clears his throat impatiently.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Jaehyun says, standing up. He ignores Johnny’s whispered <em>you fucker do you even know what he was talking about</em> and proceeds upfront. Johnny’s right – he didn’t have the slightest idea what he’s supposed to do so he awkwardly stands right next to Taeyong. He glances at Johnny, hoping that maybe he’ll actually be a good friend and help him out for once, but the way the bastard’s smirking at him, the message reaches Jaehyun very clearly: <em>I told you to listen, bitch</em>.</p><p>Maybe Jaehyun should’ve just said no and kept his ass seated. But he knows that isn’t really an option, especially when his professor says, “And now we’ll also be having the assistance of our top student. Class, always remember that in doing . . .”</p><p>Jaehyun groans internally, cursing his exemplary record, but at least he’s standing right beside Taeyong and holy shit, he’s a lot prettier up close. He swallows thickly and resists the urge to brush away the stray strand of hair that’s fallen into the elder’s face. Taeyong turns to him and Jaehyun’s breath catches – it should be a goddamn sin to be smiling like that – and expects to be handed some first aid kit, or perhaps a couple of bandages, but Taeyong just nods to the stretcher they wheeled in earlier.  Jaehyun looks at him in confusion.</p><p>Taeyong smiles softly, his voice low so only the two of them could hear. “You have no idea what we’re about to do, don’t you?”</p><p>Before Jaehyun could embarrass himself even further, his professor announces to the whole class, “Mr. Lee would now be demonstrating to us how to do CPR.”</p><p>Jaehyun freezes.</p><p>“It’s still important to get proper training, but getting the basic of this in cases of emergencies is a lot better than nothing. The mannequin intended for today is being used by another class so Mr. Jung, if you would please.”</p><p>He probably would’ve stayed rooted to the spot if Taeyong didn’t guide him to the stretcher. Before Jaehyun even realized it, he’s already lying down and wishing the ground would swallow him whole.</p><p>“Relax,” Taeyong says, feeling his arm burn from where the older boy is touching it gingerly. But Jaehyun has been doing the complete opposite ever since the word <em>CPR</em> left his professor’s mouth, which only got a lot worse with Taeyong hovering above him a lot closer than he’d anticipated. He could see Taeyong’s long lashes fluttering delicately, and his pretty pink mouth is curving into a gentle smile, which is probably what’s sending his heart into overdrive. “It’ll be over quickly, I promise.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s hands begin to sweat. He honestly has no idea if this is a blessing disguised as some horrible joke because Jaehyun does not find it amusing at all. He hears his professor say something, probably explaining the prelude of Jaehyun’s embarrassment, and Jaehyun feels so exposed lying down for the entire class to see that he almost got up and bolted out the door.</p><p>He’s actually considering it when Taeyong leans in a little closer. “Are you. . .” He hesitates, like he’s not sure how to say it. “Are you okay with . . . contact? Because if not, we don’t have to.”</p><p>Jaehyun stares up at him dumbly. A few seconds pass and Taeyong patiently waits for his brain to catch on and when it does, Jaehyun feels like his face is burning all over again.</p><p>
  <em>Are you okay with me putting my mouth on your mouth? Because if not, we don’t have to.</em>
</p><p>His throat goes dry. From his peripheral, he could still see Johnny smirking. He knows the bastard won’t let him live this down if he decides to chicken out now.  </p><p>That’s what Jaehyun blames anyway when he croaks out a throaty, “I don’t mind.”</p><p>Taeyong gives him a pleased smile – does he really have to look this cute – and tells him that he can close his eyes so that it’ll feel more natural. Jaehyun complies and he can hear his professor begin the discussion.</p><p>“The first step to CPR is to open the person’s airway and take note of their breathing. If the person is breathing regularly, there’s no need to perform CPR. In this case, we pretend that Mr. Jung has insufficient oxygen.”</p><p>Jaehyun swallows a nervous laugh. They don’t have to pretend because he really can’t breathe, especially when Taeyong moved a lot closer and his fingers brushed his skin, sending bolts of electricity up his arm.</p><p>“Next, we make sure that the patient is on their back on a firm surface. Then place a hand on the center of their chest.”</p><p>He could feel a hand rest gently on his chest. If Taeyong notices how fast his heart is pounding, he doesn’t hear – or feel – any signs of it.</p><p>Jaehyun wants to die.</p><p>His professor continues to explain how to do chest compressions. Taeyong demonstrates along, pressing down on his chest a few times as Jaehyun tries to control his breathing. He really doesn’t remember being this flustered with anyone before. He has dated a few people, but it never amounted to the thing he’s feeling right now, as if his heart is about to explode at any moment.</p><p>“Now here’s the tricky part,” his professor says. “Pinch the nostrils closed and tilt the chin down with one hand.”</p><p>Taeyong does as instructed. Jaehyun can feel his heartbeat quickening as Taeyong’s thumb pulls at his mouth while his free hand pinches his nose shut. Jaehyun tries to take a few gulps of air through his mouth, but Taeyong presses down his thumb harder.</p><p>The younger jumps because Taeyong’s a lot closer than before, his breath hot against his cheeks as he whispers, “No need for that, dimpled boy.”</p><p>He hears his professor say something, but the words don’t register because Taeyong’s mouth is already on his and Jaehyun almost chokes. Their breaths mingle as Taeyong starts blowing air into his mouth, which probably has the opposite effect because Jaehyun couldn’t breathe even more. He grips the stretcher tighter, knuckles turning ghostly white, and his last brain cell is working overdrive because Taeyong’s lips are so soft and warm and every breath he receives is sending shivers down his spine. <em>Fuck this class, </em>he thinks. <em>Fuck the snicker he heard that was probably from Johnny, fuck this damn first aid bullshit -</em></p><p>Jaehyun could feel the other smile against his mouth before he pulls away. The cool air hits his face, allowing him to clear his head, and it strikes Jaehyun that his heart is beating so fucking fast it almost bursts out of his chest.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Jung,” his professor says. “You may now go back to your seat.”</p><p>Jaehyun slides off the stretcher. He could feel Taeyong’s heavy gaze on him as he makes his way back to his seat where a smirking Johnny awaits him, his face incredibly hot.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were gonna get his number,” Johnny says, raising an eyebrow as they both head out the door. Class has just ended and Jaehyun waited for everyone to leave, avoiding eye contact with anyone at all costs, before dragging Johnny out of the room. The last thing he wants is to bump into Taeyong and relive that embarrassing experience, which is what he keeps telling himself as his eyes dart around the empty corridor and feels his heart sink. Johnny smirks. “What’s with the long face? Sad that boyfie didn’t wait for you?”</p><p>Jaehyun glares at him. “Shut up.”</p><p>Johnny continues to tease him as they pass by the college clinic, imitating his stiff posture during the CPR session and Jaehyun almost smacks him if it isn’t for a voice that calls out his name.</p><p>“Mr. Jung!”</p><p>Jaehyun whips around and his heart jumps to his throat. Taeyong is heading towards them from the college clinic, a small smile playing on his pretty lips, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but remember how those lips were just on his moments ago. His face immediately turns red. <em>Why is he so flustered?</em></p><p>“Mr. Jung,” Taeyong says again as he catches up with them, a smile still plastered on his face. “I thought I missed you.”</p><p>Jaehyun laughs weakly. <em>Be cool, Jaehyun, be cool. </em>“Just call me Jaehyun. Mr. Jung sounds too formal.”</p><p>“Jaehyun it is, then,” Taeyong says. He turns to Johnny, still smiling. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Taeyong.”</p><p>“Johnny,” he replies, smirking. “I just wanted to say that the session earlier was really good. Even my friend over here—” he nods to Jaehyun who’s giving him a death glare, “—won’t stop talking about you. Did you know that he has a thing for medics?”</p><p>Jaehyun reminds himself to kill his roommate when they get home.</p><p>“Is that so?” Taeyong says, amused. He locks eyes with Jaehyun. “Well, I do have a thing for law students.”</p><p>Oh, Jaehyun definitely resembles a tomato now, especially with the way Taeyong is staring at him so intently that Jaehyun’s blood is rushing to places he <em>definitely</em> did not want it to rush to.</p><p>“Well!” Johnny says, clapping his hands which broke the building tension. “I’ll head back to the dorm. I’ll see you later, Jae.”</p><p>Once Johnny has left, Jaehyun clears his throat. “So, uhm, is there something you need?”</p><p>Taeyong looks at him blankly for a moment then laughs. “Oh, <em>that</em>.” He gives him a smile. “Well, given how well you aided us in today's session earlier, I was just wondering if you also wanted to help out the clinic.”</p><p>“What kind of help?”</p><p>“Well, we’ve been scouting some people who we thought would be willing to become donors.”</p><p>“Oh, like for blood donations?” Jaehyun says. “I’d really love to help, but I’m quite terrified of needles so–”</p><p>“Actually,” Taeyong cuts in, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “We’re looking for sperm donors.”</p><p>Jaehyun almost chokes. <em>A what? </em></p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“A sperm donor,” Taeyong repeats. “You’ll be donating some sperm. Surely you know how the process goes?”</p><p>Oh, boy. He is <em>more than</em> familiar with the process. “I’m honored,” Jaehyun starts. “But, uh, is there a particular reason as to why . . . me?”</p><p>Taeyong arches an eyebrow. “Why not?”</p><p><em>God</em>, <em>why does he have to be this damn sexy?</em></p><p>“Besides, no one is willing to donate their sperm, so we had no choice but to tap people personally. Either way, it’s a contribution to science. There will be a private room with no cameras plus<em>,” </em>Taeyong adds, smiling<em>, “</em>I’m the officer-in-charge so you can just call me if you need some… assistance.”</p><p>If there is two things Jaehyun is certain about, it’s that 1.) the way Taeyong is staring at him makes it incredibly difficult to resist the offer and 2.) he is getting hard.</p><p> </p><p>The room they entered is clean and small with only the faint scent of jasmine lingering in the air. It only contains an air-conditioning unit and a bed, to which Taeyong gestures for Jaehyun to sit. He obliges and Taeyong hands him a small bottle.</p><p>“Once you’re done, just put it in there,” Taeyong says. “I’ll be waiting outside.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s heart is pounding. Not because he’s nervous or scared, but because his pants feel tight and the reason for it is currently walking out the door. Before his brain-to-mouth filter could do its job, he says, “Wait.”</p><p>Taeyong stops in his tracks and turns around, arching an eyebrow. “Yes?”</p><p>Jaehyun <em>definitely</em> did not think this through. He has done a lot of stupid shit in his life – fooled around and slept with almost half of the student body, stayed up ‘til five in the morning despite having an exam the same day just to get some dick (he still aced it, of course), and broke people’s hearts without even thinking about it twice. He has gone out with so many attractive people but he has never been this flustered – and <em>horny</em> –  in his entire life so he has no idea why he feels nervous when he says, “I think I’ll be needing some assistance.”</p><p>Taeyong is watching him carefully, an unreadable expression on his face, and Jaehyun’s brain starts screaming at him about how <em>you are such a fucking idiot why would you say something like that dumbass </em>until a slow smile spreads on Taeyong’s face. He reaches behind him for the doorknob and the resounding click of the lock echoes throughout the small room.</p><p>“What kind of assistance will you be needing?” Taeyong says, walking until he stops in front of Jaehyun. At this position, Jaehyun is eye-level with the other’s crotch and he feels his throat go dry. Taeyong places a finger under Jaehyun’s chin and lifts it until they make eye-contact. “I’ll be happy to oblige.”</p><p>A switch seems to have been flipped because all of a sudden Jaehyun’s nervousness completely vanishes, replaced by something stronger – desire, lust – he doesn’t know and he doesn’t care – because Taeyong is standing right in front of him, looking so hot and beautiful and soft <em>and he’s running his fucking finger against Jaehyun’s jaw</em> –</p><p>“Well, for starters…” Jaehyun murmurs, hooking a finger through Taeyong’s waistband and pulling him down until he lands on Jaehyun’s lap. Taeyong groans as they make contact, and Jaehyun is incredibly pleased to find out that the older boy is just as hard as he is. Jaehyun’s hands snake around Taeyong’s waist and the other slowly grinds down as if testing the waters, making them both moan as the bulge on their pants rub against each other.</p><p>“I’ll be needing some stimulation,” Jaehyun whispers into the older boy’s ear, his stomach pooling with waves of heat and pleasure as Taeyong ruts against him. “And you’re so fucking hot you might just do the trick.”</p><p>Taeyong whimpers as Jaehyun catches his lips, kissing him with so much desire. Taeyong leans in, parting his lips as his fingers curl around Jaehyun’s locks. He moans as Jaehyun sucks on his lower lip and Taeyong rolls his hips into him, eliciting a groan from the younger boy. Jaehyun flips them over until Taeyong is on his back, who spreads his legs eagerly.</p><p>“Aren’t you a little slut?” Jaehyun teases, smirking as he hovers over him. Taeyong whimpers as Jaehyun presses his leg against his erection, spreading the other's legs even further. Jaehyun leans down and nuzzles Taeyong’s neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses before licking his way up again and sucking hard at the pale skin. Taeyong gasps, his fingers clutching Jaehyun’s hair tightly, and Jaehyun’s other hand comes down to unbuckle Taeyong’s belt. He unzips his pants and Jaehyun’s hand slides into his boxers.</p><p>“You’re so fucking wet, Taeyong,” Jaehyun whispers, cradling his shaft and stroking along its length. Taeyong moans. “How long have you been holding it?”</p><p>“Ever since you lied down on that stretcher.” Taeyong gasps as the younger boy’s hand rubs his tip, smearing precum down his shaft. “I wanted you to flip us over so you can fuck me.”</p><p>Jaehyun kisses him, tongue sliding into the other’s mouth as his free hand pulls down Taeyong’s pants and tosses it away along with his boxers. They break the kiss to remove Taeyong’s shirt, adding it to the pile of garments scattered on the floor. Jaehyun sits back, admiring the older boy’s naked body; his eyes trailing over his legs that are spread wide open like a whore; his thick, hard cock spilling with precum; and his plump hole just waiting to get rimmed and fucked. It’s driving Jaehyun mad. <em>He’s</em> driving Jaehyun mad.</p><p>“Jae?” Taeyong croaks, tilting his head on the pillow so he could see him. God, Jaehyun really wants to fuck him.</p><p>“Touch yourself,” Jaehyun says and the other boy immediately obeys. Taeyong’s deft fingers jerks up and down his length, picking up speed until his moans are so loud his body spasms from intense waves of pleasure. Taeyong’s hips buck into his own hands and Jaehyun’s breathing turns labored as he slowly palms himself through his jeans. “Keep it down. We don’t want people hearing us, do we?”</p><p>Taeyong’s eyes follow Jaehyun’s every movement – his hands palming his bulge to each labored breath escaping his lips – and Taeyong feels himself getting harder. He stops stroking his length.</p><p>“May I?” Taeyong whispers, crawling towards Jaehyun and resting a hand on the other’s belt. Jaehyun nods and Taeyong unbuckles his belt, pulling down his pants and boxers. Cool air hits Jaehyun’s cock, precum pooling at its tip. Jaehyun groans as Taeyong ducks and begins licking his slit, running his tongue down his length, his lashes fluttering as he gazes up at Jaehyun, never breaking eye contact as he swallows him whole. Jaehyun moans.</p><p>“Fuck, Taeyong,” Jaehyun grits out. Taeyong looks so fucking hot like this, completely naked on all fours and sucking his cock as if it is the only thing he knows to do, and Jaehyun takes a fistful of the other boy’s hair. He drives his cock into Taeyong’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and making the older boy choke a little, but he regains himself – sucking and licking along the shaft, moaning. Jaehyun lets out a ragged breath, and his fingers grip Taeyong’s hair harder as he gains speed and fucks his mouth.</p><p>“You’re so good, baby,” Jaehyun groans as Taeyong receives his every thrust without gagging. Taeyong hums, keening at the praise, his mouth bobbing up and down Jaehyun’s length as saliva dribbles down his chin. He looks so damn hot it’s almost sending Jaehyun over the edge.</p><p>Heat begins to pool in Jaehyun’s stomach and he fucks Taeyong’s mouth faster. Taeyong moans in pleasure and <em>fuck</em>, the vibrations feel so good and Jaehyun’s body twitches. His eyes make contact with Taeyong’s, who's looking at him so obediently and desperately, his pretty mouth wrapped around his entire cock, waiting to be fucked, waiting for his orders – and Jaehyun’s so close, so <em>so</em> close –</p><p>“Fuck!” he grits out, pulling out and grabbing the plastic bottle. He opens the lid just in time and he spills his load into the small bottle. He exhales deeply as he finishes.</p><p>“Well, isn’t that a lot,” Taeyong says, who sits back and watches him with half-lidded eyes. He’s still naked and very, very hard. “The clinic would be pleased.”</p><p>“Come here,” Jaehyun says. Taeyong obediently follows, climbing onto his lap. His wet cock touches Jaehyun’s shirt, eliciting a moan from the older boy.</p><p>“Do you wanna come?” Jaehyun whispers, brushing Taeyong’s hair away from his face, shivering at the touch. Taeyong nods.</p><p>“Do you have lube?” Jaehyun murmurs, continuing caressing his hair. Taeyong nods again, nodding towards the bag beside the bed. Jaehyun leans down to pick it up and fumbles around for the lube. After coating his fingers, his middle finger inches down Taeyong's back and caresses his hole gently, making the other gasp. Jaehyun kept circling his rim until he inserts his finger, sliding it in and out. He inserts another, scissoring and massaging Taeyong’s hole as the other boy moans in pleasure. He adds a third and Taeyong rolls down his hips onto Jaehyun’s fingers, panting and gasping. “<em>Fuck</em>, Jae.”</p><p>Jaehyun curves his fingers slightly and he knows he hit the spot as Taeyong lets out a scream. He immediately covers the older boy’s mouth. “<em>Tone it down</em>,” Jaehyun hisses.</p><p>Taeyong whimpers, clutching at the younger boy’s hair. Jaehyun is mesmerized – he has never seen someone so aroused and so sinful; completely naked while his clothes remained on, fucking his fingers like his life depended on it. Jaehyun kisses him deeply, sucking and licking his lower lip, as he continues to finger Taeyong, each thrust hitting his prostrate as the older boy trembles in pleasure. Taeyong’s hand flies to his cock, jerking it faster, and he’s moaning, crying out Jaehyun’s name, begging for him to go faster – <em>please oh, fuck, faster – </em></p><p>Taeyong lets out a cry and he comes, his load spilling in his hands and on their chests – so hot and thick. His body trembles as he finishes and Jaehyun kisses him, curling his fingers before pulling out. Taeyong leans onto the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, panting and breathing softly, and Jaehyun places a soft kiss on his temple.</p><p>“I’m sorry for the mess,” Taeyong mumbles.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not a problem.” Jaehyun smiles, caressing the other’s soft hair. Taeyong sighs into his neck, his eyes drooping. “Although maybe you should’ve prepared another bottle.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/jaehunty">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>